


Friends of the Empress

by FalseTestimony



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, everyone is friends! (mostly. like 99 percent of the time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseTestimony/pseuds/FalseTestimony
Summary: The tale of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin's allies, and their revenge for deeds done wrong.OrHiram Burrows makes the worst mistake of his life, and really should have done more research into the Empress's friends.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Daud, Corvo Attano & Delilah Copperspoon, Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Daud & Jessamine Kaldwin, Delilah Copperspoon & Daud, Delilah Copperspoon & Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	Friends of the Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to Jessamine's allies.

The first thing that young Empress Jessamine Kaldwin did on her very first day as the Empress of the Isles was not a decree, not a celebration, not a funeral for her father, but a search for a missing woman.

“I’m going to find my sister, Delilah Copperspoon.” she growled with all the fury she can muster at her advisors. “My father and I wronged her and her mother long ago, and she deserves an apology at the very least. And I intend to deliver it in person.” Her advisors all blinked in confusion, taken aback by the unusual demand. Corvo just thoughtfully nodded over her shoulder, as he had the tendency to do.

“With all do respect your Majesty, she could very well be dead.” one of her advisors meekly piped up, clearly unenthused about her proposition.

“Then you will tell me of her death and I will perform a proper funeral for her.” she snapped back. “I just want to find out where she is. Lord Attano and I will handle it from there. And that is final.” The men all shrunk back in their chairs and muttered their reluctant agreement.

Luckily for them, Delilah Copperspoon was easily found under the apprenticeship of Anton Sokolov.

Corvo twitched nervously next to Jessamine as they waited outside the painter’s door, looking particularly soggy in the pouring rain as he dutifully held an umbrella over his Empress’ head.

“Jessamine… are you sure this a good idea? From what you told me, it sounds like Delilah might hold a grudge.” his voice was soft, nervous, worried for her safety. Jessamine just sighed.

“She very well might, Corvo. But I am prepared for anything she might hold against me. I just hope it’s not too late to make amends.”

The door opened to reveal a striking woman with sharp features and sunken eyes. She regarded both of her guests cooly, her eyes landing on her sister.

“Jessamine.”

“Hello, Delilah.” Jessamine replied softly.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting a visit from the Empress. What would you want with little old me?” Delilah practically snarled, Corvo stiffening protectively behind his ward.

“I…” Jessamine paused, swallowing. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. What I did all those years was wrong, accusing you of breaking that vase. It was childish and cruel and unjust. What Father and the Spymaster did to you and your mother afterwards was appalling and unforgivable. You should have had an equal chance at the throne as me, but as I got older and asked about you, Father refused to acknowledge that you even existed. I understand if you don’t wish to forgive me, and I certainly understand if you don’t wish to forgive him, but I still wanted to tell you. I’ll also be acknowledging you as my sister and condemning what Father did. You will be next in line for the throne, Delilah. I've already prepared a room in Dunwall Tower for you, but I would be more than happy to provide you with somewhere else to live. This probably isn’t nearly enough to make up for what happened to, but I hope it makes things easier for you from now on.”

The silence that hung in the air was palpable as Delilah stared before softly whispering “What…? Is this some kind of joke?” Jessamine shook her head. 

“No. I intend to make the announcement tomorrow.”

Delilah just stood there, wordless, shocked, leaning against the doorway. “I… I… Why?” she eventually got out, glaring at Jessamine as if she wasn’t sure whether to kill her or hug her.

“Because what happened was wrong. And…” Jessamine glanced away, fidgeting, voice growing soft. “I missed you, Delilah. I missed you a lot.”

Delilah looked away, her composure beginning to crumble. "I… I need to think about this, Jessamine."

Jessamine nodded. "Of course, I understand. Take all the time you need."

"Hm." Delilah looked back up, -- Corvo squinted, wondering if he'd misseen-- her eyes glimmering with tears, a smile tugging at her lips. "Our father was a real ass, huh?"

"An ass and a promise breaker." Jessamine agreed, beginning to smile as well. "I'm not sure which is worse."

"You promise to keep me in the family?"

"I promise. You can kill me if I break it."

Corvo let out a distressed, strangled noise at that, glaring at Jessamine in alarm. Delilah chuckled. 

“I don’t think your bodyguard likes you saying those sorts of things.” Jessamine glanced at Corvo, fondness sparkling in her eyes.

“No, I’m sure he doesn’t.” She turned back to Delilah. “But this is a promise I intend to keep, Delilah. No matter the consequences. I simply can’t abandon my family like that.”

Delilah just watched her for a moment, before shaking her head, chuckling emptily.

When she looked back up at Jessamine, her eyes glinted strangely, her grin sharp and dangerous, but not threatening. Corvo had the feeling that if someone even looked at Jessamine the wrong way, Delilah would slice their throat in an instant. It was that sort of smile.

The sort of look Corvo could relate to.

“I’m very glad you came to me when you did, dear sister. I was going to do something very cruel if you hadn't. I'll be seeing you soon."

With that, she shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, practically all the nobility knew about the assassin Daud. They knew that he was dangerous, supernatural, merciless, among other things. 

What Corvo suspected that those people did _ not _ know was that the famed assassin was currently standing a mere floor above their heads, looking rather like a rat caught in a floodlight as the distant sound of the party raged below.

Corvo leapt in front of Jessamine, pulling her close as he drew his sword. Daud simply held the most likely confidential papers he'd been looking at, standing behind Jessamine's desk, eyes wide in surprise.

Corvo couldn't help but feel a spark of irritation. This was supposed to be a nice break from the party, a moment of peace amongst the chaos of the Fugue. Delilah, having taken the opportunity to visit after moving into the (formerly) Brigmore Estate, had enchanted the crowd, basking in their attention, giving Corvo and Jessamine the opportune moment to slip away. But, the world wouldn't let them have that, he supposed.

"What are you doing here?" Jessamine asked, surprisingly calmly from his side, stretching her neck to get a better look at the intruder.

What was even more surprising was the fact that the man answered.

"Spymaster payed me to look into any files you might be hiding from him and a distant relative of the Brigmores payed me to assassinate Delilah Copperspoon-Kaldwin." came the blunt reply. "Haven't really gotten the opportunity to do either."

Jessamine gently pushed Corvo aside, stepping forward. Reluctantly, he let her, but he hovered close, prepared to put himself between her and the assassin at a moment's notice.

"How much more would I have to pay you not to do either and keep you in correspondence with me?"

Daud frowned, brow furrowing in confusion. "What?"

Jessamine folded her arms and shifted, her stance one of authority. "I'm asking you to not look into my private files and not to kill my sister, and to have you report back to me. How much would that cost?"

"Uh, these two contracts were 400 and 1,000 coin respectively, and information usually runs at about 200 a piece…"

Jessamine nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. Corvo?"

Corvo looked at her, attentive.

"Put away your sword, I don't intend to have anybody getting hurt tonight."

"Jess, I--"

"Please." Reluctantly, he sheathed his blade, feeling uncomfortably exposed without it due to the assassin in the room. He glared at Daud. Jessamine smiled politely at him. "Now, Daud, I'm assuming you would like payment now?"

"Usually it's half before the contract and half after, but…"

"This is more of a cancellation, so it's probably best to pay you now, hm." Daud nodded as she finished his sentence. "Very well then! Follow me. I would say stay out of sight, but I don't think I need to tell you that."

Daud huffed, an amused look briefly passing over his face. "No, you don't. Lead the way, Your Majesty."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you had told Corvo Attano that at the birth of his child, a witch and a heretic assassin would both be present, he probably would've punched you before throwing you out for insulting Jessamine like that.

Yet as he stared in amazement at his daughter in his arms, eyes beginning to brim with tears, the sound of magic as their two guests appeared wasn't an unexpected one.

Delilah looked down at the bundle in Corvo's grasp with an uncharacteristically gentle look. "Oh, she's beautiful." She breathed softly. 

Jessamine laughed, tired but happy, her hair damp with sweat and limp around her face. "Loud, too. We just got her to stop crying."

"I'm glad to see everything went well." Daud said from where he stood in the corner, clearly trying to keep his voice from sounding too harsh, to little avail. "What's her name?"

"Yes, what did you name her?" Delilah gently cooed, growing bright little flowers from her fingers that the baby gleefully grasped at.

Corvo glanced at Jessamine, who gave him a tired smile and a weak nod.

"Emily." He said softly, like it was the holiest word in the world. "Her name's Emily."

"Emily. What a nice name." Delilah looked at Corvo meaningfully. "May I?"

"Of course." Carefully, he handed Emily to Delilah, who bounced her gently, rocking her niece with a small smile.

"Emily, Emily. Next in line for the throne. Look at you."

"Delilah, you're still next, remember?" Jessamine said from her bed, sitting up slightly. "You _ are _my sister."

Delilah tilted her head as she looked at Emily's observant, bright face, her eyes looking all around at the small room that was her entire world at the moment. "Not anymore, dearest. Emily should have that spot. And besides--" she glanced up at Jessamine, a sly smile on her lips. "Do you really expect me to leave my sisters behind to be Empress?"

"And the Overseers would have a field day with you." Daud grunted from his corner.

Delilah chuckled. "Yes, that too. Now Daud--" she turned to look at the assassin, a gleeful look in her eyes. Daud stiffened. "You should hold her too. You _ are _her godfather, I believe."

Daud looked like he was about to object, but the hopeful look that Corvo and Jessamine were giving him was too strong to say no to. He sighed and stepped forward, arms outstretched.

“Alright, give her here.” Delilah sauntered over with a triumphant smirk, placing the baby in his arms, helping him with the placement of his hands as he clumsily tried to figure out how to hold Emily. He eventually figured it out, and he stared down at the small human in his arms, brow furrowed in bewilderment, like he wasn’t quite sure how he got into this position. 

“Hello, Emily.” he grunted.

Emily babbled back, a pudgy hand reaching up and clumsily swiping at the man’s scarred face.

“I think she likes you.” Jessamine chuckled. 

“No clue why.” he replied as he leaned his head back to avoid another attack. “Reminds me of you, Jessamine.”

Corvo hummed in agreement. “She has her mother’s hair--”

“But her father’s eyes.” Jessamine interjected, reaching for Corvo’s hand, which he took, fondness softly gleaming in both their eyes as they shared a glance.

Daud huffed, amused. “No, I mean I still don’t know why you like me.”

“What’s not to like about a grumpy old heretic?” Delilah teased. Daud just rolled his eyes.

“You know perfectly well what I mean.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Daud.” Jessamine said softly. “You are much better company than most nobles, and there are few I trust more.”

“I’m flattered, but comparing me to nobles doesn’t set the bar very high.”

Delilah nodded, mockingly sagely. “He does have a point.”

Jessamine laughed. “I suppose he does.” She sighed, gazing at Emily as Daud handed her back to her mother. “Thank you for coming to meet her. I deeply appreciate it.”

“Of course, dear sister.” Delilah said. Daud just nodded, his normally stern, harsh face soft for once.

“Emily… Oh, I hope your childhood will be happier than ours.” Jessamine softly whispered, holding her daughter close to her breast. The rest of the room simply watched on in silence, the Empress's wish silently echoed.

“Well!” Delilah said eventually, clapping her hands together and shattering the quiet. “We may not have drinks, but I propose a toast. To Emily?”

“To Emily.” came the unanimous reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Such a strange situation we have here.” The Outsider said to Daud, who offered little else besides an unappreciative glare. “You and Delilah, friends with the empress. Out of the many different paths fate could have wound, this one was so... unlikely. And yet…” The black eyed god turned and looked at Daud, expression unreadable. “Do you think it will make a difference, in the end, Daud?”

When Daud awoke from his fitful sleep, a thin layer of cold sweat on his brow, and sat upright, he wondered, dread plucking in his stomach, what exactly The Outsider had meant by that.

**Author's Note:**

> this mostly started as a "good guy delilah" au (because delilah hot but evil and im gay and i wanted to justify my feelings) but I also wanted to include daud on a meaningful level (because i just think he's neat) so we got this! jessamine has a lot of friends in unlikely places. 
> 
> trying to write delilah to still feel like delilah but not evil is. challenging but hopefully yall like my shot at it
> 
> this may not really comply with the canon timeline bc i didn't check but shhhhhh......... its for the sake of semi-found family and friendship let me have this.
> 
> emily i think gets the best deal out of this au, since besides having a cool mom and dad, she now has a very fun aunt who probably showers her in presents and a grumpy but cool godfather/ uncle figure who despite what he says, really likes kids.
> 
> ANYWAYS hope yall like i'll probably do the next part at some point in the future


End file.
